Chapter 57
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 57 is the fifty-seventh chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on February 19th, 2018, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 14. Plot At the Black Lily Ranch, Kimihito is woken up by his alarm clock at 4am. As he gets up and puts on his overalls, he reminisces about his time there so far. His job mostly consists of just cooking and doing the dishes, as well as something else. His train of thought, however, is interrupted when someone knocks at his door. A Minotaur girl enters and bids him good morning, before informing him about the ingredients they've aquired for today. Internally, Kimihito reveals her name is Mil and she is the leader of the ranch. While Kimihito describes her as a bit ditzy, she is also a big sister figure for everybody on the ranch. Mil then holds up a bucket and asks him to "that" for her now. Kimihito agrees to do it quickly, as she still has a lot of work to do. It is revealed that, ever since he was caught milking Cathyl, every single Minotaur girl on the farm wants him to milk each of them once a day. He starts to massage Mil's breasts, much to her pleasure, until she fills the entire bucket. Kimihito, meanwhile, tries to assure himself he is used to this and tries not to think about it too much. As Mil leaves, she thanks him while he sees three more Minotaur girls waiting to be milked. At 7am, all the staff of the ranch is in the dining hall, eating breakfast, while Kimihito is hard at work cooking for them. While he acknowledges he has a lot more cooking to do than at home, he is pleased that everybody here praises his cooking so much. He is interrupted by Cathyl, who loudly demands seconds. As Kimihito tries to apologize again for their secret being revealed, Cathyl angrily tells him just to give her more food. Other Minotaur girls stand up for him, though, causing Cathyl to angrily rebuke them that she is not angry. Kimihito notes that, even though she's still rude about it, Cathyl does seem to have forgiven him. As Kimihito continues cooking, he is approached by Chizu, who asks him to milk her right now. In Kimihito's room, which is revealed to be a "Temporary Milking Station", Chizu bares her chest and tells Kimihito to start. As he massages her breast, he reveals that Chizu is "dilligent and straightforward", but can be too straightforward at times. Chizu starts narrating her positive thoughts on Kimihito's techniques, though apologizes when he asks her to stop. Just as she releases her milk, she says she is getting sexually excited. As Chizu leaves, she mentions she would like a man of her own to do what Kimihito does, maybe even a human man just like him. Just then, two other Minotaur girls are seen waiting for their turn. Later, at 10am, Kimihto is outside hanging up the wet laundry. He receives help from Cara, who then quietly starts undoing her top. He tells her he'll get to her once he finishes the laundry, which she agrees to. As Cara bares her breasts, she leans forwards and places her hands on Kimihito's shoulders. He reveals that Cara is the strongest girl on the ranch after Cathyl, and that her muscular body is due to her being a descendant of more war-like Minotaurs. He notes that Cara isn't very talkative, and therefore comes across as imposing. The truth is, however, that Cara is the most sensitive and delicate girl on the ranch, and the reason she hangs on Kimihito during milking is because otherwise she wouldn't be able to stand up. As they finish, Kimihito pets Cara on the head, much to her delight, and notes that she likes to be spoiled. Other Minotaur girls waiting in line however, get a bit jealous. After lunch, at 2pm, Kimihito notices this is the only time when people on this ranch can relax. Some of the Minotaur girls are seen napping, some of the Pan girls are seen playing with the lambs, and Satyr girls climb in trees for some reason. As Kimihito is folding the laundry, he is approached by Urt, who shyly asks him to milk her. As he does so, Kimihito notes that Urt is the only girl who prefers to be milked from the side, like a cow, as she is too timid for it to be done any other, more intimate, way. However, as opposed to the others, Urt needs to be milked by hand, as her bust is simply too big for the machines to handle. As Kimihito switches buckets, he notices Urt crying. After finishing, Kimihto apologizes to her, for apparently making her too uncomfortable. However, Urt quietly states that it's the opposite. He's the only one she trusts to milk her by hand, but since she's too inexperienced and timid, she can't even ask him to milk her normally. In the evening, at 8pm, the work has stopped. Some girls are watching TV, others are playing board games, and others take baths. As Kimihito starts to prepare everything for breakfast tomorrow, he is approached by Cream, who orders him to milk her. After he finishes, he notes that Cream is the smallest Minotaur on the ranch, being only 1.9m tall and having a mere J-cup. Because of this, she tries whatever she can to make her breasts grow, including having Kimihito massage them every day after her bath. While Kimihito is sceptical, Cream insists that it is working, though he tells her that a touch from a lover would probably work better. Cream absentmindedly says that she doesn't need one, as her current situation is pretty much the same. As they both realize what she just said, Cream gets angry and beats him up before leaving, much to the confusion of the three Minotaur girls waiting outside. As he recovers, Kimhito wonders how the girls at home are doing. Meanwhile, at the Black Lily Advanced Materials Laboratory, Rachnera has discovered what Mr President has forced Kimihito into and is furious. She has tied Mr President up in her thread, and reveals that Miia, Papi, Cerea, and Mero are so caught up in the luxuries the company provides that they haven't even come home for days, let alone notice Kimihito was gone. Mr President assures her that Kimihito is doing excellent work, as the production of a "certain product", the milk, has increased immensly. This causes him to consider having Kimhihito work there permanently. Seeing no other choice, Rachnera agrees to finally work for Mr President if he promises to call off Kimihito's debt. He agrees, though his attitude makes her even angrier. Back at the ranch, it is already 11pm as Kimihito takes a bath, finally able to relax after everybody else has gone to sleep. He notices the bath water is milky white, and a voice reveals that, because of the warm water, most girls start lactating in the bath. Much to Kimihito's shock, a naked Mil approaches him and asks if she can join him. He agrees, and as they bathe together, Mil thanks him for all the things he does for them by himself. Not just the milking, but also for the food and the laundry, all while being very nice and considerate to everyone. She tells him that, while he may not realize it, he is the one keeping the farm together. As Kimihito shyly turns away, mostly because Mil's enormous breasts are floating, Mil says that everyone is relying on him, including her. Mil then gets up and hugs him from behind, pressing him against her bosom. Mil reveals that, even though everybody relies on her, she also needs someone to rely on and asks him to stay at the farm. Kimihito breaks free and tries to object, but in the process he slips and lands face first against Mil's breasts. Mil merely smiles and presses him against them, asking if he wants to live with them as their partner. Before Kimihito can respond, they are interrupted by a large group of naked Satyr girls. Claiming to have been looking for him, they bluntly ask him to have intercourse with them. |} |} Key Events *Kimihito's milking of Cathyl has become known amongst the other Minotaur girls on the ranch. **Due to this, milking every single one of them each day has become part of his routine. *Mil is revealed to be the Minotaur in charge of the ranch. *Rachnera discovers that Mr President blackmailed Kimihito into working off the debt his girls have been unknowingly making. **Although furious, Rachnera agrees to work for Mr President herself if he calls off Kimihito's debt. *Mil is revealed to be developing strong feelings for Kimihito, and asks him to stay at the ranch with them. Trivia *. Category:Chapters